


Within the Trees

by Smolbabybean



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, alphaxalpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbabybean/pseuds/Smolbabybean
Summary: "Can I help you" the blonde fae swallowed in fear, only to get no response. "Well fuck you too." he grumbled out, making the mistake of turning his back to the fae. He suddenly felt hands on his wings and he froze. "Such pretty wings. Why don't you join my mate and I for the night. It's safer there then out here." a deep voice rang out from behind him, the hands moving down his sensitive wings, forcing a shutter from his body. "No." the blondie squeaked out, but the other fae gave him no choice, knocking the smaller fae unconcious.Hi! This is my first time posting here, so please be nice ;-;P.S, I suck at summaries.





	Within the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4377 words long ;-;

The buzz of wings filled his ears as he slowly pulled himself from slumber. “Time to get up.” his mother snarled from the doorway. Sitting there for a minute, he slowly sat up and pushed his blanket to the side. Looking around the room, he then stood and moved to the window to the left. Looking outside, he sighed as he noticed all the lit up lanterns lining the colony trees. “Let’s go Sam.” his mom yelled from outside his room somewhere. Stretching, he fluttered his wings quickly before walking out of his room into the opening of the tree hollow. “I’m right here.” he mumbled, resulting in a smack to the back of his head from his mom.

“Don’t talk to me.” she hissed, narrowing her ice blue eyes at him. As a response, Sam simply nodded and prepared himself to leap from the hollow. “You have berry duty.” she spat from behind him, and instead of jumping, he let himself free fall from the entrance. “SAMUEL THOMPSON!” she screamed, his action screaming disrespect. Sam smiled as the wind seemed to slow his fall, not wanting him to splat onto the ground far below him. He let himself keep falling, hearing the screams of his colony around him. “SAM, WINGS!” the alpha of the group bellowed, so he allowed his wings to open, and he was shot back up into the air. “No fun.” he whispered to himself, descending to the ground at a slower, more controlled pace.

The flap of wings got closer and closer, then stopped. He sighed and turned around, staring at his feet as the alpha walked up to him. “Sammy, are you okay? I usually never have to tell you to use your wings….” the alpha trailed off, tilting his head at the younger alpha in front of him. Sam just shrugged before spinning on his heels and beginning to walk away to find berries. “Samuel. Come with me. We have enough berries.” the alpha smiled as Sam turned around and finally looked at him. “Sorry Jackson, but my mom said I have berry duty.” Sam gulped, immediately regretting saying anything. “What happens if you don’t do berry duty?” Jackson asked, lime green eyes zoning on Samuel like a hawk eyeing its prey. “N-Nothing.” Sam stuttered, stepping away from the head of the colony and forcing a smile onto his face. 

“Then there’s no problem if you come with me, right.” Jackson’s smile turned predatory as he took a step toward the smaller fae. The three fae that had come with the head alpha looked at each other, before walking around Jackson and straight for Sam. His head was racing with thoughts, trying to figure out how to escape. “I resp-” “You free-falling from your hollow is not respect for your mom. Don’t lie.” Jackson quipped, his eyes narrowing as he began walking towards the younger. Sam was now surrounded by four of the highest ranking fae in the colony. His wings fluttered behind him as his anxiety rose, not wanting to out his abusive mom to the leader and have the possibility of her threat of removing his wings become a promise. Green eyes met gold ones, before Sam moved to take flight. “Your feet leave the ground and I will go straight to your mother to question her.” Jackson smirked, before his face fell as he noticed the pure fear in Samuel’s eyes. 

“No- You can’t!” Samuel yelped, tripping over his own feet to get to Jackson. “Wha- Samuel, calm down, I’m not actually going to!” the alpha reached out and gathered Sam into his arms, feeling the tremble running through his small body. “Sam, you need to tell me what’s going-” “So you disrespect me by falling from my house, then not listen to me when I tell you to find berries?” a female voice snarled from above them, and Sam went from trembling to full on shaking in a matter of seconds. “Sorry Jane, my fault. I actually want to take Sam to meet another colony.” Jackson smiled at Sam’s mom, holding the smaller fae closer to his body as he watched her every move. “No. He disrespected me, so he won’t be going.” she smirked, feeling as if she just won. “Jane, you aren’t head alpha here, I am. By saying this, you are disrespecting me, and by law, is punishable. I suggest you fly back to your hollow and leave the decision of what Sam will be doing today to me.” Jackson’s voice dropped all friendliness, and his eyes darkened as he glared at her. Jane’s smile dropped, and quickly turned into a sneer. 

“Why doesn’t he live with you then.” the growl in her voice made Sam grab onto Jackson’s sweatshirt with a tight grip, trying to stop his body from shaking so much. “Fine. I’ll have Thomas and Damien go get his things. Thomas, Damien, go.” his predatory smile returned as the two beta’s flew off to her hollow. “NO!” she screamed as she took off after the two faster fae. “What did she threaten you with?” Jackson then whispered, holding Sam even closer to his body. “I can’t say!” Sam sobbed, pushing himself into Jackson’s chest as much as possible. Jackson hummed, moving his hands to massage the base of Sam’s wings, who slowly began to relax under his ministrations. “We should probably get off the ground. It’s dangerous for us. All the predators and such.” Sam mumbled, slowly peeling himself off the sturdy alpha. 

“Yeah, we really need to get to that meetup though. They’re common rose fae, but I still want you to go.” Jackson smiled, fluttering his dark orange leaf-like wings in preparation for flight. “Why?” Sam questioned as he raised his eyebrow at the alpha, fluttering his large tri-colored, comet moth-like wings. “I want you there. Does there need to be more reason? You’re obviously not safe here, and no one likes picking berries on ground level.” Jackson huffed, pumping his wings to gain lift, his feet leaving the ground easily. “Alright, I’ll go.” Samuel snickered, a shy smile picking up the corner of his lips. “Good, let's go then.” Jackson grinned, pumping his wings harder as he ascended into the air. Sam did the same, using his large wings to send him into the air next to the alpha. They quickly took off, moving out of the trees where their village was and out into the open air above the lily field. 

Sam sighed at the warm gust of wind that hit him, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just feel. The bright sun that hit his back and warmed his wings just right, and the warm breeze that lifted him up from time to time. He listened to the happy chirps and calm noises of the bugs below him, and the caw of birds above. Losing himself in the surrounding noises, he failed to realize that Jackson was flying closer to him with a predatory look. Opening his eyes, Sam scrunched his face in confusion at the proximity that the larger alpha was flying at. With a tilt, he easily moved away from the other male, now watching him with suspicion creeping into him. “You have beautiful wings.” Jackson smiled, moving closer once again and reaching a hand out. “Don’t touch.” Samuel snapped, leaning his body up so his wings caught the next breeze and sent him a ways behind the alpha. 

“You let me touch them earlier, no?” Jackson narrowed his eyes on the younger male, slowing his pace to try to get close to Samuel once more. “That and this are different. Speed up, or we’ll be late.” Sam growled, suspicion now filling him as he eyed the elder. With a click of his tongue, Jackson did as told and sped up his pace, Sam staying the same distance behind him as they moved towards the Rose bushes at the end of the field of lilies. Sam lowered himself down to fly along the tops of the lilies, brushing his chest and arms along their petal tips. He smiled softly to himself before it fell once he noticed Jackson watching him. As they got close to the rose bushes, they slowed down and descended to the bottom of the bushes. “Be on your best behavior Sam.” Jackson chided before they were greeted by the faces of the Rose fae council. 

“Welcome Jackson, we’ve been expecting you.” the lead fae, a stocky looking male, huffed out in irritation. “My apologies, we had a bit of a late start to get here.” Jackson smiled, rolling his shoulders back and attempting to make himself look more intimidating. “Jackson, stop.” Sam growled, allowing his wings to close and droop behind him as to take up less room. “Stop what?” he asked, turning to glare at the younger alpha. “Stop trying to intimidate them. You’re wingspan is bigger, we all know that. Plus we’re in their territory and trying to make an alliance with them. Did you forget this already?” Sam shot back, narrowing his eyes at the lily fae in challenge. Sam allowed himself to memorize the group they were currently with. He noticed that they were all male, and that a good chunk were staring at him like he had five heads. 

“What?” Sam asked, shrinking into himself under their gaze. “Why would a rare Lotus fae like you be living with a common lily fae?” the head male asked, dark brown eyes honing in on the tri-colored wings adorning Sam’s back. “I’m not...wait what?” Sam asked, confusion filling him. “He’s a lily fae. His mother is waiting for him to return.” Jackson snarled, eyes turning to ice as his met the Rose fae leaders. “Fine. Not my business anyways. I’m Rowan, head of the Rose fae colony.” his brown eyes shot back to Sam, his long red hair framing his face just right. “I’m Jackson as you know, and this is Samuel.” Jackson responded, waving his hand back at Sam in nonchalance. “Right. Alex, please wrap Samuel’s wings up.” Rowan nodded to the smaller male to his left, who nodded and approached Sam. “May I ask why?” Sam mumbled as he backed up, wary of the new fae before him. 

“It’s so the thorns don’t tear your wings! Since you have larger wings than any of us, its better to be safer than sorry.” Alex grinned, amber eyes swimming with innocence. He kept approaching Sam, a bounce in his step as he did so. “I guess that is rather true.” Sam sighed, lifting his wings just enough for the wrap to slide into place over his wings. As Alex began to wrap his wings, he twitched, noticing Alex’s hand feeling at them. “Such beautiful wings.” he heard Alex whisper from behind him, and a blush slowly began to spread across his face, going up to the tips of his ears and down to his chest. “Th-Thanks.” Sam stuttered out, clearing his throat before raising his hands to cover his face. “Ah! I’m sorry!” Alex chirped, speeding up his wrapping. There was a tug at the two tails that extended out below Sam’s wings, and he whined softly. 

“Don’t want anyone accidentally stepping on these. Sorry for the discomfort, but they need to be wrapped up with your wings.” the smaller fae chided from behind him, and he just huffed in response. After a few more minutes of wrapping, the rose fae stepped away, and moved back to his position behind Rowan. “Thank you Alex.” the leader smiled at the smaller boy, who blushed and looked away. ‘Well that’s certainly interesting.’ Sam thought to himself as he witnessed the interaction. “Can Alex stand by my side? I’d like to get to know him.” Sam asked, blowing some of his blonde hair out of his face. “Sure. Alex?” Rowan asked, once again turning to the smaller rose fae. “Yeah! I’d like that!” and with that, the rose fae went bouncing back to Sam’s side. Rowan then motioned for the group to enter the rose bush, and they all followed. 

“Who does your hair? I love the undercut!” Alex grinned, skipping next to Sam who snorted in response. “I do my hair. I could cut yours if you like?” he smiled at the small rose fae, already liking his personality. “I’d love that! Oh! Can I show you our fashion? I’d love to see you in it!” Alex babbled on, grabbing onto Sam’s arm as they continued following the leaders, who were silent. “Yea-” “No.” Jackson cut Sam of, turning back to the two younger fae with a glare. “Samuel, don’t make me send you-” “Let them be. Go ahead boys. Alex, have fun and show Sam the ropes.” Rowan interrupted Jackson, who turned back to the other leader like he had burned him. Sam smirked and allowed Alex to drag him down a separate pathway in the rose bush that was offshooting from their current path. “Nice, we finally got away.” Alex’s face dropped, and he let go of Sam. “Are you okay?” Sam asked, stepping back from the now straight-faced boy.

“Yeah, I just dislike Jackson. He’s been here twice already, and all he’s ever done is criticize us for how we live.” Alex smiled softly at Sam, who nodded and relaxed. “Now, the one thing Rowan did want me to mention, is that you are not a lily fae. In fact, your species of fae was thought to be extinct.” Alex informed the taller, leading him further down the path, then to the right once the pathway split. “Really? Why is this my first time hearing this?” Samuel asked incredulously, staring at the back of Alex’s head as he followed him. “Good question. We don’t know why Jackson is hiding things from you, or why he hid you from other colonies in general.” Alex sighed, before he stopped at the entrance of what looked to be leading into the middle of the rose bush. Looking around, Sam noticed how it seemed to be the central meet-up spot for the rose fae. Children ran around screaming, with little trinkets carved from what looked like rose thorns. Mothers called after children while carrying baskets of food to take back to their little houses weaved within the walls of the rose bush. Males seemed to run the place, and Sam tilted his head as he noticed.

“Why are males superior here? Aren’t females just as worthy as males?” Sam asked, turning to look at Alex, who nodded. “It’s true that they are, but our species just found this as the easiest way for survival. Of course we have the odd bunch that don’t view it that way, so we let them do as they please. A good majority of rose fae find comfort in this though.” Alex smiled, before pushing himself off the wall and walking back the way they had come. Sam nodded and followed, this time, they took the left path. Sam wiggled his wings, realizing how tight of a fit it actually was for him in the bush. “Where can I cut your hair?” Sam mumbled, walking faster to catch back up with Alex. “We’re almost to my home, you can cut it there.” the small rose fae nodded his head to a door up ahead, and together they approached it and entered. “It’s roomy in here!” Sam chirped, looking around at how neat the home actually was. The walls and floors were weaved together by a skillful hand, and all the furniture was hand built as well.

“Thanks. R-Rowan built it for me.” Alex grit out, and Sam grinned. “I knew you were an item. Mates? Or still courting?” Alex turned more red at every question that left Sam’s mouth. “We’re still courting.” Alex murmured, shifting in his spot. “Cute!” Sam giggled out, before moving to grab a knife made out of a rose thorn. “Come e’re.” Sam smiled softly at the small rose fae, motioning Alex to sit in front of him. Once Alex did so, Sam began to cut his hair, humming softly as he did so. Ignoring the need to flutter his wings, Sam continued until Alex’s dark red hair looked perfect. “A perfect undercut for a cute little rose fae.” Sam snickered, moving Alex so he could see himself in the mirror. “I love it! I hope Rowan will too.” Sam watched as Alex’s wings drooped, and he leaned forwards. “He’s gonna love it Alex.” Sam whispered in his ear, and watched as his wings perked straight up. “Really?” he turned to look at Sam, amber eyes brimming with hope and happiness. “Really.” Sam finalized, reaching over and ruffling Alex’s hair.

The need to flutter his wings hit him again, and he twitched, moving to wrap his arms around himself. “Are you okay?” Alex asked, noticing the change in his behavior. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam sighed, before there was a knock at the door. “Yes?” Alex called out, and the door slowly opened, revealing an angry looking Rowan. “What’s wrong?” Alex immediately fluttered to Rowan’s side, and Sam shrunk in on himself as dark brown eyes landed on him. “You’re staying here.” the smaller alpha snarled, stalking towards him like he was prey. Gulping, Sam tripped over himself while backing away, causing him to fall and land on his ass. He yelped as he did so, but used his arms as leverage to drag himself away from the fuming fae. “ROWAN!” Alex yelled, startling both alpha’s into looking at him.

“Stop it! You’re scaring him and not saying much about the situation! Sit down!” Alex growled, pointing at the chair in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, Rowan moved towards the chair and sat down, legs spread as he leaned onto them with his elbows. “Sorry.” he grumbled, looking at the floor like it personally offended him. “I-It’s okay.” Sam smiled, trying to push his fear down as he stood. He attempted to hide the fact that his body was trembling like a leaf in the middle of a summer storm. “Are you okay Sammy?” Alex rushed over to his side, gently pulling the larger fae into an embrace. “Yeah...Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam took a deep breath, slowly pushing Alex off and looking at Rowan. “What happened? Where’s Jackson?” Sam asked, the need to flutter his wings increasing. 

“He was sent home after he attacked my men.” the elder fae snarled, clenching his hands to try to contain himself. “He what?!” Alex cried out, rushing back to Rowan and kneeling in front of him. “Is everyone okay?” He then placed his hands on Rowan's knees and forced the head alpha to look at him. “Everyone’s fine my little beta.” Rowan smiled softly, and Sam looked away in respect as the two shared a soft kiss. Once they pulled apart, Rowan began to speak to Sam once more. “You are staying here for your safety. He said something about getting your wings clipped.” shocked golden eyes met worried brown ones. A river began to pour into Sam's eyes, and before he knew it, the dam holding them back, broke to pieces. The small drops of salt water raced down his face with the help of gravity, and quickly dropped off his chin onto the floor. A whine forced its way out of his throat, and soon he couldn’t contain the soul crushing sobs from leaving him. 

His knees gave out, and he landed with a thud onto the weaved rose flooring. The courting pair rushed over to his side, the alpha crooning in an attempt to calm him down, and the beta hugging him close. “N-Need…” Sam trailed off, trying to open his wings and failing due to the wrap. “What do you need, sweets? What’s wrong?” Alex tried, and got a whine from Samuel in response. Looking at Rowan, the beta then stood. He lifted Sam with him and began to carry the larger fae into a more spacious area of the rose bush. He exited the home with Rowan behind him, taking a left down the hall, walking until he reached the next left. He continued walking until the next fork and then took a right, heading straight for the guard training barracks. As he entered, all the guards in the room turned to look at him, before they all began to laugh. 

“Little beta taking care of someone? They must be a real bitch.” one of the larger guards sneered, then froze once Rowan entered the room behind Alex. “That ‘little beta’ is my mate, and you better learn your fucking place. He is both smarter and stronger than you. Shut up and continue.” Rowan snarled, before returning his attention to Sam and Alex. His eyes widened as he realized Alex was unwrapping Sam’s wings. “What are you doing Alex?” he asked, quickly moving to the pair. “Something with his wings! When you mentioned a certain something to do with wings, he lost it. He needs to have his wings free.” Alex explained, stepping away from the panicked fae below him once the wrap was off. Once the wrapping was off, he began to flutter his wings at a fast pace, creating a loud buzzing noise that echoed throughout the training room. “The hell!” one of the guards shouted, everyone looking at the tri-colored wings working their best. “What is he doing?” Rowan asked Alex, who just shrugged and stepped away from the heated wings, then realization hit him. “He’s heating his wings! It’s a defense mechanism of their species! They tend to heat their wings under stress or when they feel threatened. They also tend to flutter their wings when anxious or excited.” Alex turned to look at Rowan, who was already looking at the smaller rose fae. 

“So which one is it for him?” Rowan questioned, tilting his head as Alex turned around to assess Sam. “It’s most likely due to stress seeing how we got rid of the threat.” Alex responded, sitting down on the floor and watching Sam attempt to calm himself down. “Any ideas as to why the wing threat is so horrible for him?” Rowan sat down behind Alex, who shook his head as Rowan wrapped himself around the smaller. They sat like that for a good five minutes, the buzzing slowing down before it stopped all together. By the end of it, Samuel was panting and sweaty. He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, turning his head to look at the pair. “Sorry.” he croaked, throat suddenly feeling very dry. “No worries. Are you okay?” Alex smiled softly, opening his arms for the larger fae. Samuel shook his head at the offer, opting to sit on his heels and hug himself. 

“I’ll be fine, I think.” he took a deep breath, exhaling before looking into Rowan’s eyes. “May I ask why you had such a bad reaction?” Rowan pushed, ignoring Alex who pinched his arm in warning. Sam tensed once more, looking like a deer caught in headlights. His wings fluttered behind him as he tried to push down the raw fear bubbling up within himself. “Was it something to do with your past?” Rowan tried again, and this time Alex pinched him hard enough to make him wince. “My..,” Sam paused, taking a deep breath in an attempt to ground himself once more. “My mom was attacked by a bird when I was really small. The first thing it did was rip her wings off. Her beautiful cerulean wings...and her screams…,” he paused again, now shaking once more as the memory appeared behind his eyes, as vivid as the day it happened. “She was in so much pain. Defenseless. My mother, who was strong and independent. She died later that night. My father, her mate, killed himself because of it. He ripped his own wings off and drowned himself.” Sam finally spat out, wings once again buzzing behind him in agony. 

“Oh my roses...that….” Alex trailed off, shaking in his alpha’s hold. “That’s horrible.” Rowan finished for the beta, his eyes swimming with apologies. “It’s okay, you have been nothing but kind. I trust you with the information. That night, the Lily fae expedition party found me, and I’ve been living with them ever since. I guess it’s time to fly solo.” Sam sighed, looking down at his legs. “You will always have a place here with us. We’d love to ally with you. Not the colony you come from, but you as a single fae.” Rowan smiled softly, causing Sam to look up with wide shocked doe eyes. “R-Really?” he swallowed back more tears, and the rose colony leader nodded. “Th-thank you Rowan.” Sam sniffled, rubbing his face on his sweatshirt sleeve. “Anytime Samuel. You’re a good person, that’s obvious. Make sure to come back and visit when you leave, ‘kay?” the head alpha grinned, standing while lifting Alex in his arms at the same time. “Of course.” Sammy smiled back, following the two back to their home. Sam stopped at the entrance, and the other two took notice. 

“Wassup?” Rowan asked as he dropped Alex onto the couch. Sam smiled as Alex let out a squawk of disbelief. “I think I’m going to head out now.” Sam shrugged, looking left down the hallway that leads to the exit. “Are you sure? It’s dark now, the sun has set. I don’t believe it wise.” Rowan turned to face the rogue fae, who nodded to themself. “I’m sure. I’ll be back later if I find no place to stake out for a new home. I have a few ideas, but we’ll see.” the blonde fae smiled softly at the two rose fae now staring at him. “If you wish it. Make sure to return safe. Otherwise I’ll personally go out and hunt your ass down.” Rowan smiled, motioning for Sam to take his leave. “I’ll be as safe as possible.” the small alpha smiled back, before turning and making his way down the now dark hallway. He took the right and then the left to get outside the rose bush, and stopped when the warm air hit his small body.


End file.
